Snowy Angel
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: When everything in his life goes bad, Danny thought he finally could do some good when he settles down in a town far away from his old one. After a while, the reports of a snowy white angel grabbed the attention of a certain pair of brothers…


**Author Note: Well, this will be my first DP X Supernatural fic, so I hope I get everything right. My apologies for any mistakes when it comes to Supernatural. I love the show, but I haven't been able to see any recent episodes so to stay safe, this will take place when they're still looking for their father.**  
**~CWA**

**Title:** Snowy Angel  
**Summary:** When everything in his life goes bad, Danny thought he finally could do some good when he settles down in a town far away from his old one. After a while, the reports of a snowy white angel grabbed the attention of a certain pair of brothers…  
**Genre:** Humor/Adventure  
**Rated:** T  
**Disclaimer:** _I do not own nor claim Supernatural. I do not own nor claim Danny Phantom.  
_**Notes:** I suppose this could just be considered a very long one-shot?

**Snowy Angel:**

Daniel Jack Fenton supposed that he was anything but normal. He was, after all, half ghost. So it always amused him how easily he fit in with people. He would blend in, live what life he has, and no one was suspicious of his past. Well, a few people that were close to him were curious, but they never asked- not directly. For that, he was thankful.

He never liked talking about the past. Just even thinking about talking about it made him bring his jacket a bit closer to his chest with a shiver. What happened was in the past, so he saw no point in remembering it. Especially when all it did was make him sad and depressed.

He almost smiled when he finally reached his new house. Well, it was new when he first got it. He didn't think he could consider it new since he's been living there for a little over a year now. He was able to get it when he reached town that dark day, soon after he escaped.

He shook his head and headed to bed after changing clothes. He closed his eyes.

_"I'm your son," Danny sobbed, "Your son!"_

_"A ghost is no son of ours," Maddie sneered._

_"Oh Maddie," Jack said excitedly, "Can I be the one to vivisect it first?"_

_Danny sobbed and desperately tried to get free from the restraints. He knew it was a bad idea. He knew he shouldn't have told them the truth. He knew it. He knew it. He knew it! But he still did it. Jazz, Sam, and Tucker pressured him to tell his parents so he did. He just made a mistake. He did it while Jazz was away on vacation. They didn't have to worry about her. Sam and Tucker were probably wondering where he was, but who know what his parents told them?_

_"You can try all you want ghost," Maddie spat, "You'll never get free."_

_The two weeks, he was down in the lab restrained to the operating table. Two weeks were spent in absolute torture. Two weeks of trying to get them to see the truth. Two weeks until Sam and Tucker finally figured it out and were able to free him. _

_But despite the freedom, he would never get those two weeks back._

_The two weeks of absolute hell._

Danny woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for breath. The memory was still vivid in his mind. His fists were clenching the sheets and his heart was accelerating. He took a few deep calming breaths. _In the past,_ he thought, _I'm free. It took a while. But I'm free. I have a life now._

He did have a life thanks to Jazz, Sam, and Tucker's help. They were able to help get away to the other side of the country to Washington. They helped him get the house and stand on his own two feet- even if he was only sixteen. He even got a job. Then, they went back to Amity Park to keep the ghosts under control. He still kept in contact with them- he called them once a week for an update.

He was his own person now.

* * *

Danny smiled slightly as he finished up working.

"That'll be all," Dave said from behind the counter, "Thanks again for helping clean up, Danny!"

"Not a problem," Danny smiled as he took off the apron.

He set the apron on its hook in the back of the diner and then he headed out. Though, he wasn't sure where he was going. The night sky greeted him and it was mostly dark, but he felt no fear. He wondered if he should patrol tonight. Just as he pondered that thought, there was a scream.

On instinct, he ran into a nearby alley,

"Going ghost," he whispered as the two rings of light transformed him into Phantom.

As Phantom, he didn't wear the HAZMAT suit anymore. It brought too many bad memories. Instead, he wore mostly white- white jeans, white combat boots with black laces, and a white long-sleeved shirt with a small black DP symbol over his heart. His white aura surrounded him, glowing brightly.

He flew off to the source of the noise. He could never resist the call of someone in need. It was his obsession- to protect. He knew Amity Park was safe, especially since Sam called him to inform him that the ghosts mostly left the town alone due to Vlad's influence (apparently the fruiltloop said something to the ghosts). Yet, even with Amity Park safe, his need to protect wasn't fulfilled. He had to do more. There was always something he could do.

He found a woman crying in the alley as a few men beat her, tearing at her clothes slightly. Phantom sneered in disgust as he appeared behind the men,

"That is disgusting, you pigs."

The men turned and laughed.

"What are you, some circus freak," one of the men laughed as he pointed to Phantom's attire.

Phantom didn't even raise an eyebrow as he scowled deeply. Starting to float a few inches off the ground, he towered over the men, who were starting to back away slightly at the display. His white aura shined brightly and the men covered their eyes.

"I suggest you get out of here before I lose my temper," Phantom growled.

He shot a warning ecto-blast at the feet of the men. In fear, they quickly scampered away like the cockroaches they were. The woman was still huddled in the corner of the alley, hunched over slightly, trying to cover herself up with the torn remains of her clothes. She looked at Phantom with weary teary eyes. Phantom's heart reached out towards the woman as he lowered back down to the ground.

"Don't hurt me," she whispered.

Phantom bit his lip. Why did the people he save always thing he would go after them? It wasn't the first time he's saved someone in Washington. He's taken down muggers, gangs, thugs, druggies, rapists, and more. So why was it when he saved the would-be victim they thought he was going to hurt him? Were people so unused to just a helping a hand? Well, a helping ghost.

He reached towards the woman gently.

"I won't hurt you," he said softly, "I promise."

He gave a small comforting smile as his glow died down just enough so that she could see his face again. Looking into those big green eyes, she felt safer.

"An angel," the woman whispered, awed, "Thank you…"

"I'm just here to help," Phantom said honestly, "And you're welcome."

With that, he disappeared.

* * *

"Sam," Dean barked as he walked into the cheap motel room.

"What," Sam asked with a sigh.

"I think I just found our next hunt," Dean said with a smirk.

Dean slammed the file onto the desk beside Sam. It wasn't very thick compared to their other cases. Sam raised an eyebrow,

"You did research?"

"Okay, fine, they're from Ellen," Dean snapped.

Sam nodded, _that makes much more sense._ He looked through the file. There were a bunch of newspaper clippings, each one with headlines like '_Angels in Washington?' 'Fact or Faked: Angels?' 'New hero in Washington- Angel or Vigilante?' 'Snowy Angel?'_

"Angels," Sam asked, "Are angels even real?"

"Just read it," Dean huffed.

Sam continued to read. Each article had something about someone being attacked and being saved by a white glowing figure. A few of them said that it was a young boy with white hair and glowing green eyes, who shined with a white aura that made them feel safe. However, not a single article said that it was doing any harm. The oldest article was only a year old while the most recent was only a few days.

"I don't get it Dean," Sam finally said, "One- we don't even know if this is real. This could all be some hoax or just some jacked up vigilante. Two- he hasn't done anything wrong. Each of these articles says that he helped these people, so why should we go after him?"

"He hasn't harmed anyone _yet,_" Dean said, "For all we know this could be some dangerous spirit that just wants people to _think_ it's good and is just waiting for its moment to strike. Or it could be something we haven't encountered yet which makes it more dangerous! Not even Dad's journals say anything about something like this!"

"Or," Sam pointed out, "It could really be an angel, or we could just be going on some goose chase."

The two brothers glared at each other before finally, Sam sighed,

"Fine. We'll go check it out."

* * *

It took them a while, but they finally did arrive to Washington and got a cheap motel to start at.

"Any ideas of where to start," Sam asked as they wondered around town in the Impala.

Dean huffed,

"Hell if I know. I'm just hungry."

Sam rolled his eyes, expecting that much from his older brother.

"Look, there's a diner over there. Let's stop in eat and then get to work."

"Sounds good to me as long as they have pie," Dean agreed as he parked the Impala.

The diner in question was a rather simple one. The sign above it read _Dave's Diner._ It had a 1950s theme with the red and white checkered floors and the juke box in the corner. Dean and Sam took a seat on one of the booths and continued their discussion, even as their waiter came over.

Annoyed, they heard a cough from beside them. They looked up to see a young boy, about sixteen. He had raven hair and bright blue eyes that weren't shining with mischief like most sixteen year old's. Instead, his eyes seemed _old _and _wise._ He wore jeans, a white shirt, and an apron that said _Danny_ on it. He smiled at them,

"Good afternoon, I'm Danny and I'll be your waiter."

Danny handed them their menus,

"Now, what can I get you to drink?"

Danny took their drink orders along with their other orders since they were pretty sure about what they wanted. Danny nodded as he wrote on the notepad yet as he left, his brows were furrowed. Just who were those guys? They were talking about salt and spirits. Most of all, they were talking about the _Snowy Angel_ articles.

Perhaps he could scare them away as Phantom if they were ghost hunters.

* * *

"I don't know about this Dean," Sam said once-again, "According to the articles, he appears _anywhere_. It's not the same place every time. It's just wherever help is needed."

The two Winchester brothers stood in a dark alleyway, the night sky shining above them as they held their rock-salt guns in their hands. Dean just huffed.

"Well, if we act like we're in trouble then maybe he'll show up."

"But we don't even know if he's a spirit," Sam pushed, "And if he is, he might be some sort of protecting spirit."

"You and I both know there are no good ghosts Sammy," Dean argued, "If he's a ghost- he's going down."

"Well that's rather rude, don't you think?"

The brothers turned sharply. As they spotted a glowing white figure hovering about three feet off the ground, Dean wasted no time shooting at it. Sam shouted,

"Dean! Wait! Maybe it can be reasoned with!"

The figure disappeared just before the rock salt hit it. Then, it reappeared behind the brothers again. The glow dimmed down enough for them to see what the ghost looked like. He was a kid- about sixteen. He had white hair and white clothing, but his eyes were a vivid green. He had more coloring and he seemed more solid than any other ghost that they had faced. The ghostly teen raised his hands in defense,

"Hey, I'm just saying it's rude to talk to people behind their backs and what's up with the guns? You know bullets can't hurt me, right? Being dead and all…"

Though that wasn't too true, Danny realized, the bullets _could_ hurt him if he was tangible- but the odd brothers didn't need to know that. Dean was about to shot again, but Sam put his arm up to stop him,

"Dean, _wait,_" Sam barked as he turned towards Danny wearily, "Didn't think spirits were talkers."

"Oh man, I wish," Danny laughed, "Because trust me, some of them _cannot shut up._ Seriously. So you guys don't look like normal ghost hunters and you obviously caught on I was a ghost not an angel. So tell me, who are you?"

Danny sat criss-crossed in the air, looking at them curiously, but wearily. Sam and Dean lowered their guns slightly, seeing no imitate threat. Sam, getting a bit of a soft spot for the ghost since he was a teen, stepped forward.

"I'm Sam, this is my brother Dean. We're hunters. Who are you?"

"I'm Phantom…But Hunters," Danny crinkled his nose, "Something tells me you don't exactly mean ghost hunters…"

Sam seemed to think for a moment. _Phantom? What type of name is Phantom? He's really not like the other ghosts at all…_

"Hunters," Dean snapped, "You know, a monster's version of a boogeyman. We hunt and kill things that bump in the night- all the demons, werewolves and _ghosts_ like you."

Danny didn't look all that concerned as he frowned in thought. _Demons? Werewolves? Are they real? I mean, I am a ghost, and a half-ghost at that so why not? Sides even if they aren't real, these guys have guns, could possibly hurt someone so it's best to just go along with the delusion… Jazz would be so proud of me for figuring that out._

"So you protect people from the bad evils," Danny questioned.

"Yeah, from things like you," Dean grumbled.

Danny pouted,

"That's a bit racist."

"Look," Sam said, stepping in between the two, "We came here to make sure you are not hurting people and you don't seem like you are. Though you are a lot different from the spirits we've faced."

"Well yeah," Danny said, "That's because I'm-"

"-Sam," Dean interrupted, "What the hell? You make it sound like he's some sort of saint. He's a _ghost_, Sammy. Think about what we _do_ to ghosts."

"Dean, he's just a kid," Sam argued, "He can't be that bad! And even you have to admit that's different than other ghosts!"

Dean crossed his arms and turned to Danny, glaring,

"And just what makes you so different anyway? Why are you so different?"

"Probably cause of my obsession," Danny answered honestly, figuring it best to not piss them off.

"Obsession," Sam questioned.

"Well, yeah every ghost has an obsession- something that drives them to do the things they do. It's impossible to go against an obsession."

"And what is your obsession," Sam asked gently.

The question stroke a chord within Danny as he glared lightly before rolling the comment off. _They didn't know that asking that is incredibly rude to a ghost._

"Protecting. My obsession is to protect people- it's what makes me able to do the things I do… So tell you what, I keep protecting this town, you leave, you protect people from the demons and stuff and we never see each other again?"

Sam and Dean shared a look. The ghost in front of them was different than others, yeah, but it was telling the truth. Besides, both had to admit that the kid was creeping them out- and they didn't get crept out so easily. The kid was also plain _weird_. Best for them to get out now.

"Deal," the brothers said firmly.

"But if you hurt someone, we're coming after you," Dean continued.


End file.
